King Peter, My Father
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Slightly AU. Peter's daughter, Elanor, is just like her father. Stubborn and fierce but she's also just like any teenager. She longs for her father's attention but not by the means she eventually gets it. This is a story of a father realizing it's never too late to spend time with your daughter. You just have to make the time.


**Title:** King Peter, My Father

**Summary:** Slightly AU. Peter's daughter, Princess Elanor, is feeling lonely, after her 10th birthday she stopped spending time with her father. Or rather he went back to his King duties and left her to her own devices. "I need my father right now! Not the High King!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is set _after_ Prince Caspian and that the Pevensies never went home. Cair Paravel was rebuilt; Caspian stayed in the castle of the Telmarines and Cair Paravel was for the Pevensies.

* * *

She was beautiful when she slept. Especially now she was growing up. Her Uncle found her in the Library of Cair Paravel. He smiled when he saw her; she had draped herself over an over-stuffed armchair and had been reading. Yet Parchment and a quill sat beside her. So maybe she had been writing. Edmund the Just reached over and plucked the book from where his niece held it and placed it carefully on the small table beside her. Her unusually long legs were draped gracefully over the armrest, her back resting against the other armrest. He dress had fallen to one side and showed off the creamy colour of her legs, Edmund gently pulled her skirts back across her legs, it wasn't lady-like, _Susan would pitch a fit_ he thought. Her long golden hair – that matched her father's - fell like a silken waterfall down her back. She was the result of a one-night-stand (A moment of weakness, a mistake) Peter had with a Lady from Calormen. Though Calormen was her birthplace, the Princess had always said she was a Narnian. She was left at Cair Paravel by her mother when the Princess was just 4-years-old.

Edmund took off the cloak he had been forced to wear earlier at the meeting of dignitaries from Archenland and Ettinsmoor, and placed it over her. Meaning to keep her warmer under the woollen cloak. Snow had begun to fall just three days before and Susan and Lucy were arranging the decorations for the Start of Winter Festival, this always included a feast and party at Cair Paravel.

Elanor was the only child of the Pevensies and Edmund, Lucy and Susan all adored her. Peter loved her like any father would but more and more since her 10th birthday Elanor had been found asleep in the library. She hardly spent any time with Peter now. He used to take her out every day and play hide-and-seek or they'd just run after one another in the garden. Peter would never catch her but she'd always catch her father. It made Edmund, Susan and Lucy and the servants smile to see the High King in such a playful mood. When he got sick one Winter Festival, Elanor stayed with him. She'd snuggled into his bed and slept beside him never mind getting sick herself. She just wanted to be with her father.

Edmund shook his head slowly and quietly made his way out of the library. He went down to the dining hall, he knew it was lunch time and had meant to get Elanor and take her down to the dining hall too, but didn't want to wake her. She was 11 now and Edmund knew she wasn't sleeping too well. As he was usually the one to sit up with her while she tried to stop the tears that came with the nightmares. Nightmares where her father didn't care about her. Edmund would sit up with her until she fell asleep again and he'd go back to bed with the notion of telling Peter to go to his daughter's aid, Edmund knew Peter woke. He always used to. So why didn't he go to Elanor's aid now? Because he was too caught up in his duties. He didn't have time for Elanor. At least that's what he said; Edmund told him it was rubbish. He couldn't believe it. Peter had time he just chose not to spend it with Elanor.

* * *

Waking up on her 12th birthday was probably the worst of Elanor's life. She'd had a nightmare the night before, Uncle Edmund had sat with her, like he always did and she had fallen into night terrors after that. No one came when she had those, only the nightmares. She would toss and turn after her night terrors the same one coming back. Her father's voice telling her that he didn't want her, he'd never wanted a daughter. A son would have been more pleasing. Edmund had always told her it was rubbish, that her father loved her. He was just busy being the High King. His title meant that he was very important and he had a lot of things to do now. Sometimes Peter would skip dinner and Elanor would try to bring him some but when she came back an hour later the plate hadn't been touched. Today would be different. She could feel it. She just didn't realize how different it would be.

"Happy Birthday Ellie!" Her Uncle Edmund said when she allowed him into her chambers after she had dressed for the day. Her favourite dress one that Susan had made for her the year before. Elanor was growing too fast, so Edmund knew Susan had a new one made for this year.

"What did you get me?" Elanor always loved the presents her family gave her. Edmund held out a silver box with her name engraved on the lid. She slowly lifted the lid and her jaw dropped. A beautiful pair of hunting knives stared back at her.

"What do you think?" He asked; she nodded and hugged him. Another knock on her door brought Susan and Lucy into the room; they made Edmund wait outside while Susan helped Elanor into her new pale blue dress. While he waited Peter passed by.

"Want to wish your daughter a Happy Birthday? Or are you too busy?" Edmund asked. Peter paused.

"It's her birthday?" Peter asked; he looked a little surprised he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, she's 12 today. It's funny it was same day last year." Edmund said with poorly disguised disappointment, "You know most parents remember their son or daughter's birthday." Edmund said, Peter nodded.

"I haven't gotten her anything but I hope she's having a good time, by the sound of the giggles I'd say so." Peter said a soft smile coming to his face.

"Susan got her a new dress. Lucy gave her new journal, she's used all the pages in her old one and I gave her a pair of hunting knives. So what will her father give her?" Edmund said still leaning against the wall outside.

"I'll have it to her by lunch time. Make sure she finds it?" Peter said.

As he began to walk away Edmund shook his head, "I'm not your slave, Peter. You make sure she gets it." He said before asking if the girls were done yet. Peter walked away to his study as Edmund was let back in by Lucy.

"What do you think, Uncle Edmund?" Elanor asked as she spun around in her new dress.

"You look beautiful." He said, "And I'm sure your father will think so too. His gift isn't quite ready yet, but you should have it by day's end." Edmund said with a smile. Elanor smiled, linking her arm in her Uncle's and Lucy on Edmund's other side they made their way down to the breakfast hall. Peter looked up from talking to a servant when the doors opened. He made an attempt to smile at them but the servant drew his attention. The servant walked away just as Edmund passed by with Lucy and Elanor still on beside him. Ever the gentleman Edmund helped both ladies into their seats and took his seat beside Peter.

"Happy Birthday, Elanor." Peter said, Edmund noticed the slight disappointment that took residence in Elanor's eyes, she'd expected her father to use his old nickname for her. But no, just her name.

"Thank-you, Father. Do you like my new dress? Aunt Susan had it made for me." Elanor asked, standing up to show Peter.

Without looking up Peter replied "It's lovely."

"You didn't even look at it!" Elanor suddenly snapped, Peter looked up at her and then slowly got to his feet.

"I saw it when you walked in on Ed's arm. It's lovely, Elanor." He said firmly and Elanor defeated now and pouting plopped down in her chair the skirt of her dress fluffing out. She crossed her arm and didn't say anything else during breakfast.

* * *

As it neared lunch time, Edmund went in search of his niece and as he passed her room he paused. Leaning on the wall next to her door was a quiver of arrows and a bow. Edmund picked up the bow and turned it over in his hands, he turned it on one angle and stopped. There in loopy script engraved on the bow was _Elanor of Narnia_. He smiled, neither Susan nor Lucy would give her this, and Edmund certainly didn't. Peter. He had delivered. Edmund continued on to the library knowing that she'd be reading.

"Ellie?" He called opening to door.

"Uncle Edmund?" The voice of his niece replied, her head appeared from the second story of the library.

"It's almost time for lunch and I believe there's a present you haven't got yet." Elanor lit up at this and dashed down the stairs to her Uncle.

"Where is it? What is it?" She asked. Edmund grinned.

"Follow me." He took her back to her room and pointed to the bow and arrows. Elanor's jaw dropped, her father had once told her, after she'd seen Aunt Susan shoot her arrows for 'practice', that she couldn't learn archery until she was 12-years-old. Elanor plucked something off the quiver that Edmund hadn't seen. But he had an idea when her eyes filled with tears. She fell against her Uncle in tears. Edmund couldn't tell if they were happy or sad, but plucking the note from her hands and reading it, he understood they were a mixture of both.

_Elanor,_

_I remembered that I had said you could learn archery when you were 12. So now you are and here are your first bow and arrows. I'm sorry I'm so busy but I'm sure Edmund and Susan and Lucy would be happy to teach you the finer points of archery. I'm sure I'll see the natural skill you have when I have the time._

_I promise I'll have time for you. I always used to and I will again. I will make time._

_Love always,_

_Your Father_

Edmund was gonna kill him. He'd make time? He had the time he just refused to let it be Elanor's time. Edmund almost screwed up the note, instead he picked up the quiver and bow and opened Elanor's door. He propped the items up against her bed and pulled her into a hug again.

"Listen to me, Ellie. I love you, Aunt Susan loves you, Aunt Lucy loves you. So does your father, he just has a funny way of showing it." He said. Elanor smiled at him, it was a watery smile but still. Edmund knew that there would be no big celebration until Elanor turned 16. When she could become eligible for marriage. That would be when Peter's true colours were shown. Edmund was sure of it.

* * *

**4 years later** (Yes I know, I jumped, but this is when the fun stuff happens)

Peter never did make time to see Elanor's skills with a bow. She was as good as if not better than Susan was. Today was her 16th birthday and she had finally stopped growing, but she had grown into her legs. As her Uncle kept telling her she would. Her legs had always been long and lean, she had complained about them when she was younger. Susan and Lucy had told her she was 'coltish' all arms and legs. Edmund had only told her that she was beautiful, as a father should. A knock at her door made her look up as she finished tying her belt with her hunting knives on it around her waist.

"Come in." She said, Edmund poked his head around the door, he was still young for a king, he was 32-years-old, but he had kept that brilliant smile and smirk of his. As soon as his head appeared another head appeared over the top. 36-year-old King Caspian from across the country had arrived for her celebration.

"Caspian, I did not expect you to visit!" Elanor said with a bright smile, the older King came in and she accepted his hug.

"I have brought my son, Rilian, with me. He's 14 now. I think he wishes to have at least one dance with you this evening, Princess." Caspian laughed. Elanor giggled with a small blush.

"I shall not disappoint him. Uncle Edmund? What do you think of _another_ brand new dress from Aunt Susan?" Elanor said giving a twirl, Edmund knew she hated the idea of getting dresses for her birthday, but this one was the best by far. Long and in forest green, velvet and it fit her perfectly, all curves and long lines. Edmund smiled his brilliant 'fatherly' smile again and nodded.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Father! Father!" A little dark haired boy ran into the room and locked his arms around Edmund's legs.

"Calhoun, what have I told you about doing that?" Edmund said, his son let go and looked up into the blue eyes of his oldest cousin.

"Cousin!" He said and as he ran towards her, Elanor scooped him up and tossed him into the air before catching and then tossing him onto her bed, where he giggled as he rolled over to his stomach and resting his chin in his palms to look at the occupants of the room.

"You are a trouble making Prince." Elanor said, Caspian gave Edmund a knowing look.

"I hear he learns from the best." Caspian said with a smile in her direction. She returned it as her door opened once more to reveal Susan and Lucy, crowns perched on their heads and Lucy holding a delicate tiara in her hand.

"For the Princess. Peter says you need one now you're of age."

"He just wants to get rid of me I think. I might wait two years then marry Rilian." Elanor said with a smile as she gently placed the tiara on top of her head.

"Rilian will be so pleased." Caspian said with a wink.

"Yes, but Father won't be. He wants me to marry a King. Not a Prince and particularly not Rilian. I'm not sure why. Maybe because of the connection." Elanor said with a smile and she giggled when Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Peter would want you to be happy, Ellie. It doesn't matter who you marry when you're ready – as long as you're happy. Now – breakfast. You have people arriving in one hour so you must be fed and ready to receive them. Caspian and Rilian were the first but they would always have been early anyway. Come on." Edmund held out his arm like he always did. For the last 6 years Edmund had been her escort down to breakfast. From her fifth birthday to her 10th her father had been there to escort her down to breakfast. Elanor remember her 7th birthday when her father had actually blindfolded her and lifted her up onto his hip to take her somewhere.

"_Father! Where are we going?" Elanor squealed as Peter shifted her onto his shoulders._

"_It's a surprise and if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He said holding tightly to her long legs. He held them as tightly as he dared._

"_Duck," Her chin rested on his head as she ducked under the stable door. Then he picked her up and put her down leading her forward she sniffed the air._

"_Why are we in the stables?" she had asked, Peter had spotted Edmund standing near a stall door he was petting the muzzle of a brilliant black stallion. It didn't have a name as yet, but Peter was willing to bet that Elanor would give it a thoughtful name. He led her forward until they stood next to Edmund and Peter lifted her up again._

"_All right, Sweetheart, take it off." Elanor lifted her blindfold and gasped._

"_Father! He's beautiful!" She said she scrambled down from her father's grasp and – in a very un-princess-like way, she wriggled under the stall door and stood up next to the horse. She put her hand up on its flank and it turned it's head and nuzzled her shoulder. She giggled._

"_I love it." She said, kissing the horse's nose._

"_He just needs a name now." Peter pointed out leaning against the stall door with Edmund. Elanor stood there for a moment patting the stallion's muzzle and staring at it before she smiled slowly and widely._

"_I shall name him…Justice." She decided, the horse once more nuzzled her and whinnied in agreement. She hugged him before allowing her father and Uncle to lift her over the door and they went back up to the castle._

Elanor smiled as her Uncle's arm moved from linking with hers to encircle her waist. She was growing more beautiful every day; she knew it, only because he told her so.

* * *

Elanor carefully balanced the tray in her arms as she kicked open the door to her father's study. He hadn't been at breakfast and he hadn't turned up for lunch either.

"I told you, Katia, I'm not hungry." He said without looking up.

"She knew you'd say that, so she sent me instead." Peter glanced up at his daughter and smiled softly.

"I'm not hungry, Elanor. But thank-you."

"Father – you didn't appear at breakfast and you haven't eaten lunch. You haven't eaten all day so I've brought you some fruit, meat and cheese." Elanor ignored her father's aggravated sigh and placed the tray down on the parchment in front of him.

"I told you I wasn't hungry!" Peter said raising his voice.

"I don't care anymore, Father!" Elanor raised her voice also; Edmund, Susan and Lucy came to see what all the yelling was about, "Do you know what today is?" She asked. Peter shrugged.

"Tuesday?" He offered, Elanor rolled her eyes, he was hopeless.

"It's my _birthday_! I'm 16 today! It's my coming out celebration tonight and I don't want my father ready to fall over during the feast!" Elanor snapped. Peter may be the High King and be able to order her to do something, but Elanor was just as stubborn as he was.

"I don't have the time or the energy to argue with you today Elanor," her name was laced with authority, "I told you I wasn't hungry, so if you would be so kind as to take the tray back down to the kitchens." Peter said he rested his hands on the desk and stared down Elanor. She may have been only 16 but Peter in no way towered over her.

"I am not your subject." Elanor said her tone laced with acid.

"No, you're my daughter." Peter said as if that had any bearing on her behaviour. Elanor let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a scream and stormed out past her family.

"Don't say it." Peter said seeing the look on the faces at the door. Edmund turned down the corridor and followed his niece. Susan and Lucy stepped into Peter's study and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Girls, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now." Peter said sinking into his chair.

"You're never in the mood for a lecture, Peter. But you have to hear it from someone." Susan said, "Most people would say that one day you'll wake up and find she's a woman, you won't know her. But Elanor is already there and you haven't even noticed! You don't know your own daughter!"

"_Don't you tell me how to raise my own child, Susan! You have no right!_" Peter snarled. Lucy watched as her two older siblings argue, Peter usually got his lectures on Elanor from Edmund, not Susan. But it seemed Susan was heartily sick of Peter ignoring his daughter. Elanor was an important part of Peter's life, she was part of Peter and he refused to see that his neglect was making Elanor turn to Edmund a lot more than she normally would.

* * *

"Ellie! Ellie wait!" Edmund yelled as he ran after her, both were all legs but Edmund had experience running away from Peter, he caught her easily.

"Why should I wait, Uncle? It's clear that Father has again forgotten my birthday – like he did when I was 12. I know he forgot. He would've been there in my room if he'd remembered. He forgot today and he'll continue to forget." Elanor said, tear filling her eyes.

"You know he's busy-" Edmund began but Elanor cut him off.

"How long have you been lying for him to save my heart?" She snapped. Edmund felt guilty now, he had been lying for Peter jut o Elanor heart wouldn't break.

"Ellie…your father loves you, remember that okay? How about you, me, Caspian and Rilian go for a ride before the Tarkaan and Tarkheena arrive?" Edmund said. Elanor lit up; she agreed and went to her room to pull on her breeches and tunic that she only wore for riding. Edmund made sure to strap his sword to his hip and his shield over his back.

It was the Princess' birthday; he'd have to protect her, no doubt. Edmund told a maid to tell Caspian and Rilian to ready themselves for a ride. The Maid nodded and rushed off to find the King and Prince. Edmund went down to the stables and patted the muzzle of his horse. He would've loved to have ridden Philip but sadly he knew his horse had passed after they first left life Narnia. So now he rode a dapple grey horse named _Wyuna_. Also a talking horse.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He said gently, the horse gave what could only be described as a smile.

"I sure would. Who else is coming?" The horse asked.

"Justice will be joining us. Destrier and Prince Rilian's horse, Lorethan." The other three horses raised their heads to look at Edmund when he spoke.

"A ride? Yes, please!" the horses agreed. Edmund smiled and as he saddled Wyuna and Justice, Caspian and Rilian joined him.

"Where's Elanor?"

"She's arguing with Peter. He's finally come out of his study and he doesn't want her to go riding." Caspian said.

"EDMUND!" The sound of his name made Edmund pale slightly. He petted Justice and Wyuna's muzzles before walking outside to see Elanor sprinting away from her father and Peter stalking across the practice fields towards the stables. Edmund stood his ground, he wasn't 6 anymore. Peter didn't scare him.

"Peter, I thought a ride would sooth Elanor's feelings. She's a little flighty at the moment. And a ride with some close friends would do her good." Edmund said matter-of-factly. Elanor had taken a place behind Edmund and at this point, Justice had walked out and was nudging Elanor on the shoulder with her nose. Elanor reached up and wrapped her arm around Justice's neck.

"Daddy, the horses are already saddled and ready to go, and Justice needs to stretch his legs." Elanor said. Peter stared at his daughter and brother, before letting out a sound between a groan and a grunt and turned walking back inside. He gave up. He couldn't control his daughter. He _knew_ that. But he didn't know her. Susan was right. It was horrible to think that he didn't know his own flesh and blood.

* * *

"Announcing their Majesties, Lucy the Valiant, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just and Peter the Magnificent, High Kings and Queens of Narnia!" The applause welcomed the Monarchs into the hall. Peter held up his hands for silence once he reached his throne.

"Welcome to all our friends and fellow ruler, King Caspian the Sea-Farer to Cair Paravel to help celebrate the Princess' coming of age." Peter said, he looked to the doors and the Faun who stood there nodded. Peter gave one in return to announce her.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Elanor of Narnia, escorted by His Royal Highness Crown Prince Rilian!" The Applause was deafening. Elanor walked in as she and Susan had practiced with Prince Rilian with her. She had to choose one the Bachelors to accompany her into the hall. She chose the boy she called 'cousin'. Comments were whispered from Kings and Lords and Princes who watched her as she made her way to the Thrones where her family stood. Rilian stepped back after Peter took his daughter's hand and she stood between Peter and Susan.

"Happy Birthday, Elanor." Peter said looking at her, she smiled.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Happy Birthday to Princess Elanor!" Caspian said loudly, the rest of the crowd joined in. Wishing the Princess a happy birthday. As tradition speculated Elanor had to dance with every eligible bachelor in the room, but her first and last dances belonged to her Father, her brother, her Uncle or her cousin. Depending on whom she wished it to. Susan asked whom she wanted to dance with first. Elanor looked around at all the eager boys that wanted the chance to be the first to dance with her.

"Crown Prince Rilian." She said. Rilian smiled at her and led her down to the floor. The feast and celebration joined as one. Like a party. She knew she had to share two dances with Rilian, she just hoped she could make it three or four. After the first dance another young man came to dance with her. After dancing with six different young men, a saviour in the midst of all the foul-mouthed young men.

"Mind if I cut in?" Elanor felt relief flood through her.

"Oh, of course Your Majesty." Her father took up the position and Father and Daughter danced together. Elanor was reminded of one celebration they had when it was the anniversary of their return to Narnia and it had been 10 years since they had returned, Elanor was 8 at the time and couldn't dance properly yet.

_When Peter got free of the young maidens he looked down at a tugging on his tunic._

"_Teach me?" Elanor asked looking up at her father, he glanced at the three thrones where his siblings sat, Edmund gave him a smile and shrugged. Though Peter had a good idea that Edmund had told Elanor to ask for her father to teach her. He shook his head slowly._

"_Sorry Ellie." He said starting to move away but she latched onto his arm and held tight._

"_Come on Daddy, Please? Pretty please?" Peter was met with same face Lucy gave him when she begged him to play hide-and-seek the year they first went to Narnia. Peter lifted her slightly to stand on his feet and they half waltzed around the floor. Many couples stopped to watch the High King and his daughter dance. When the dance finished the applause from the crowd didn't stop Peter from scooping up Elanor in his arms and hugging her tightly._

"_Thank-you, Daddy. Save me a dance?" She said._

"_Always." He replied before she skipped off towards the thrones where she climbed up into Edmund's lap and by the end of the party she was fast asleep._

Elanor looked at her father and smiled softly.

"Do you remember the first dance we had together?" She asked, Peter bit his bottom lip as he thought.

"You were 8? Is that right? Edmund told you to ask me to teach you. I put you on my feet and we waltzed around the floor." Peter said, Elanor nodded.

"That's right. You told me you'd always save me a dance." The Princess replied.

"I always will. Whether it's one in the middle or the last dance. I'll always save a dance for you." Peter said the song they were dancing to ended and Peter spun her out before pulling her in and kissing her forehead. All Elanor really ever wanted for her 16th birthday was to dance with her father. She'd danced with all the eligible bachelors until a tap on her shoulder brought another smile to her face.

"Will My Fair Lady indulge me with a dance?" The last dance of the night. Rilian and Peter stood behind the bowing figure a smile on their faces.

"Of course, My Lord." She said taking the offered hand. When the figure stood straight, Elanor supressed a giggle. Caspian. He was the only person she hadn't danced with yet. She'd even danced with her Uncle. Caspian held Elanor firmly as if giving the young men in the room a lesson on how to hold a lady when dancing with her. They danced together for the whole song no interruptions from Peter or Edmund. When they finished to rousing applause, they stepped back from each other, Elanor dropped into a curtsey and Caspian bowed.

"And Happy Birthday, My Lady." Caspian said as they stood up.

"Thank-you, My Lord." Elanor replied with a smile. Elanor was wished Happy Birthday by everyone present once more as they left. Lots of kissing of her hand and best wishes for finding a suitor. She would thank each gracefully, as a Princess should. Her father would be proud of her. She knew there had been a Calormene there, but she had politely ignored that fact when they had danced together. He had complimented her beauty and told her that any man would be lucky to be her suitor.

* * *

The next morning Peter wasn't woken how he usually was. Usually it would be his manservant coming in and pulling open his curtains. No, this time his manservant shook him awake.

"Sire, you must get up. Immediately." The manservant said holding up Peter's robe for him.

"Why?" Peter groaned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sire…it's the Princess." The servant said almost cringing when Peter's gaze fell on him, the look in it only happened when Elanor did something wrong or had hurt herself.

"Elanor?" Peter said getting up. The servant nodded.

"Yes sire. She's missing." He said, Peter pulled on his robe and ordered his servant to get the knights.

The knights assembled in the throne room as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy filed in. The younger Monarchs didn't know what was going on.

"Has someone woken Caspian and Rilian?" Peter demanded. A servant bowed and made their way up to the guest rooms to wake the visiting royals.

"Peter…what's going on?" Susan yawned. Peter didn't respond until Caspian and Rilian were in the throne room, told that the matter was urgent Caspian and Rilian dressed quickly and made their way to the throne room. Peter waited until Caspian and Rilian were there before telling them all that the Princess – the Ellie – was missing. Peter ordered the knights to search the castle grounds and the market and lower town. Rilian and Lucy would search the secret passages, Edmund, Susan, Caspian and him would search the rest of the castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you want with me?" Elanor knew she should have been scared, shaking or at the very least crying. But fear had abandoned her early with this particular kidnapping. She was standing in a hut. The door was guarded and locked and in front of her stood two very non-terrifying people. They were Calormenes, this she knew, because of their dark skin, eyes and hair. One held herself regally and tall, the other had been the 'suitor' she'd danced with at her birthday.

"Really, if you wanted to marry me, all you had to do was ask." Elanor said.

"She's got attitude, My Lady. Are you sure it was the Princess?"

"Of course. I gave birth to her 16 years ago. I know my own daughter." She woman snapped.

"Oh so you're my good-for-nothing mother, who never loved me enough to try and raise me by herself, so she dumped me on my father's doorstep as 4-years-of-age to be discovered by a Faun and taken to the throne room to explain why I was there and to give my father a letter from you telling him who I was and why I was there in the first place!"

"You will not take that tone with me, Young lady! I am your mother!"

"I am not yours! I am not your subject and I will _never_ be your daughter! As far as the Narnian court is concerned, I have no mother! That my mother died during childbirth and my father, High King Peter, has hand raised me since I was born! All I ever needed was a wet nurse." Elanor snapped at her 'mother'. Lady Victoria of Calormen wasn't used to having a child snap at her. Most children including the ones she now nursed were all submissive. Including her oldest son – Elanor's younger half-brother – Prince Gideon. Elanor was by far and away non-submissive. Elanor refused to be even associated with this woman who claimed to have birthed her. As far as Elanor was concerned this woman had no reason to claim her. Victoria pretended to soften.

"You're just like your father. Same blonde hair, same striking blue eyes. You know what he said to me the next morning?" Victoria said softly running a hand down her daughter's cheek.

"'This was a mistake. A moment of weakness.' Am I right?" Elanor said slapping the hand away from her, Victoria grabbed Elanor's wrist tightly and twisted it the wrong way, Elanor made no sound.

"He told you." Victoria growled.

Elanor shook her head, "Uncle Edmund told me when I was old enough to understand and comprehend what he was saying. My father never intended to have me. He never intended to have children until he was married and ready." Elanor said, her voice shaking ever so slightly as if fear had started to set in, "And yet four years after that 'mistake' I turn up on his doorstep and suddenly he has a child to raise while running a kingdom peacefully and he has to make sure he has time for the child. He did this fairly well. What I do not understand is why I'm here." Most children would be terrified or at least in pain when the sound of a snap echoed around the quiet hut, Elanor still did not utter a sound. Her eyes were shining with pain, but she wouldn't give Victoria the victory of seeing her pain.

Elanor wasn't scared, even when Victoria pressed the blade of a dagger against her neck and a thin trail of blood made its way down her throat. Elanor still made no show of being in pain or being scared. She was her father's daughter and she was just as stubborn.

"I look just like my father, you say. I'm just the same as him. Just as stubborn and just as annoying." Elanor said smirking at Victoria.

"You should do as you're told, Ellie, its unbecoming not to do as your mother tells you." Victoria taunted her. Elanor snapped that was the last straw.

"How many times do I have to say it? YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MOTHER! I have no connection to you! I will never be yours! I am a Narnian and ONLY MY FATHER CALLS ME ELLIE!" Elanor screamed mostly out of rage but her wrist was throbbing painfully now. Elanor was furious she was here in the first place. They weren't out of Narnia, they couldn't be. Elanor could hear the birds outside the hut and as Calormenes didn't live with talking animals they believed they were imagining the talking of the birds. But Elanor knew better. The birds' talking was comforting and the birds were taking messages to her father, leading him and Edmund, Caspian and Rilian to where she was.

_They'll be here soon Princess._ Was the message she got. Elanor knew she could calm down now and try to be as annoying as she could. Not giving Victoria or Gideon the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Elanor smiled when she heard the hoof beats as horses approached.

"They've found you." Elanor said smugly, Victoria glanced at Gideon and without warning pain erupted in the back of Elanor's skull. The last thing she remembered was silently screaming for her father. Darkness enveloped her and everything went black.

* * *

_She's in the hut by the river. They have hurt her, Sire. They are taunting her._ The Birds talked quickly to Peter and Edmund as they rode just ahead of Caspian and Rilian. The four monarchs had left the girls at home to make sure everything was ready for Elanor's return. She wasn't going to be left behind not now, not ever. Peter rode harder, pushing Justice – whom he'd saddled for this ride – faster, Edmund tried to keep up on Wyuna, Caspian on Destrier and Rilian on Lorethan. It was going to be bad for all of them. They knew most people who visited Narnia, thought they were imagining the Animals talking. Too much sun, they would say. Narnian's knew better.

"The hut by the river? No one has lived there for years!" Edmund said as they rode.

"That's not to say no one does now." Peter replied. If they were looking for anyone else, Elanor would have begged to go with them. The thrill of adventure had always excited her.

She loved hearing the stories of the Golden Age as told by those who were there. She especially enjoyed the stories about when they first met Caspian 20 years before. But what really intrigued her were the stories of England. Peter pushed Justice faster again, he had to get to her before she was seriously hurt or killed. Not killed, Peter told himself, she won't be dead, I'd know if she was, I'd be able to feel it, if she had died. She's alive I know she is.

The door of the hut burst open and Caspian and Edmund were the first through the door, swords drawn. Victoria looked at them a little shocked until Peter stepped through Rhindon in his hand. He stepped up to her and put his blade to her throat.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Who do you mean?" Victoria played dumb.

"You know exactly who I mean. Where is Elanor?" Peter growled.

"Elanor? Our daughter?" Victoria said with a smirk.

"_My_ daughter." Peter snarled. Victoria remained silent. Gideon hadn't said a word either. But the groan that sounded from the ground behind Gideon told them exactly where Elanor was.

"You didn't hit her hard enough!" Victoria snapped at the guard that stood near Gideon. It was too late now. Peter and Caspian had their swords at Victoria's throat; Edmund took on Gideon as the guard swung his sword at Rilian. The young Prince was more agile than people gave him credit for. He was able to duck and weave past the guard and get out of the way and to Elanor before anyone else.

"Cousin. Cousin, it's me. It's Rilly." He whispered as Elanor blinked her eyes open, those blue orbs loved by so many men met the hazel of the young Prince.

"Rilly. Where is…father?"

"He's here too, Ellie. We're here to rescue you. Take you home." Rilian said holding onto Elanor helping her sit up. It was bloody and fierce but eventually Elanor was seated on Justice against her father's chest as they rode back to Cair Paravel. Peter held Elanor as tightly as he dared hoping not to cause her any more harm. Rilian, Edmund and Caspian dismounted first to help Peter. Caspian steadied the Princess when she was handed down. Edmund and Rilian were calming Justice as the horses wanted to know if his mistress was all right.

"Is she all right? Tell me Sire, is she all right?" Justice begged Edmund.

"She's all right, Justice. She'll be fine." The horse whinnied but nodded, he'd trust the Just King.

* * *

Elanor lay in her bed in her room and Peter sat by his side. He'd told his advisors to make sure everything was given to Edmund or Susan. His top priority was his daughter. The maids, despite his protests brought up food for him at all meals. And the healer would periodically tell him to get some rest. Now Peter was no fool, he knew he needed rest and he got rest enough. His manservant would bring in a change of clothes every morning and Peter would only leave Elanor's side long enough to bathe and change. After that he would not move. He'd sit in the overstuffed armchair and not move. Edmund would sometimes come in to ask his opinion on something but otherwise he was no disturbed. Peter would sleep next to her, like he used to when she had nightmares of her mother when she was 5 and 6. Today he sat there with a book open on his lap.

"Have I told you the story of our first time in Narnia? When we came in from Spare Oom?" he asked the unresponsive form of his daughter. He trudged right on, through the entire story. He went through their first story. The first battle of Beruna. The Battle for Narnia.

"I can remember our coronation. Aslan's voice rings in my head, introducing us with our titles to the court. You know our titles. I don't need to repeat them. But when Alan told me I would be High King, and preside over all of Narnia – he forgot to mention that although I made the laws and rules that keep Narnia peaceful, he didn't say that my Daughter wouldn't always be as easy to control." Peter laughed. He was reading over the story as Susan had retold it to a scribe many times, to get the details just right. He was at the coronation page and smiled as he read the description of what they had been dressed in for it. He heard Elanor groan and turned to look at her, hopeful as he always was that she would awaken today. He got to his feet and in seconds was kneeling next to her on her bed. He gripped her hand in his larger ones and watched as her eyes began to race under her eyelids. She stirred again and this time the groan sounded like 'Dad'.

"I'm here Ellie." He whispered, her eyelids fluttered then opened. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. She was met with blue eye to match her own and the teary face of her father.

"Dad." She smiled.

Peter did the same thing he'd done with Edmund when he's come back to them at Beruna, "Ellie." He pulled her up into a hug, "Oh, I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. She laughed softly.

"Daddy, you couldn't lose me. I'm too much like you." She said as he let her lay back down and rest.

"Do you want me to call the others?" She shook her head.

"Not just yet. For now I'm happy that you're here and not Uncle Edmund." Elanor said, "When I turned 10, you stopped playing with me. You stopped having time for me. The one time I'm hurt, and you never leave my side." She smiled.

"What can I say? Sometimes it takes something like this to make a man see the error of his ways. Although I do fear it might be a bit too late." Peter smiled in return at her.

"It's never too late to have time for me Daddy. Maybe not hide-and-seek but maybe we could go for walks instead." Elanor said.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Your Majesty, I have come to ask for your blessing." Rilian felt strange on one knee in front of the Kings and Queens of Old. Elanor stood off to the side, she was now 18 years old and her relationship with her father had strengthened. The Kingdom had noticed the change. Peter was happier.

"Our blessing Rilian? Whatever for?" Lucy asked. She liked the young Prince, the way one would like a nephew.

"I wish to ask for the Princess' hand in marriage." The throne room fell to deathly silence. Rilian remained on his knees, his head bowed. Elanor looked from Rilian to her father. Peter glanced at her and winked.

"Prince Rilian," The Prince raised his head to look at Peter, "you are known to our family, you have been the Princess' best friend for many years, if she has no objections and my fellow monarchs do not object I see no reason to deny this blessing." There was a beat of silence, before the door of the throne room was opened and another figure stepped in.

"I object." Elanor nearly feinted. Gideon. She let out a noise between a scream and grunt and turned to look at him head on.

"You have no power to say yes or no to who I marry. You are a Calormene and I can make my own decisions. Anyway – you're younger than me." Elanor said, ever since she had been gifted with a dagger for her 17th birthday it never left her belt. Her fingers twitched and hovered a centimetre from the hilt.

"I am Prince Gideon of Calormen and I also wish for the Princess' hand in marriage." No sooner had the words left his mouth a dagger was embedded in his right shoulder. He dropped to the floor in agony. Elanor stalked over to him and stood over him.

"Three things – one you disgust me, two you are a Calormene and three YOU'RE MY HALF-BROTHER!" She kicked him for good measure, she turned back to her family and Rilian, "oh and father? I accept Rilian's proposal." She then yanked her dagger from Gideon's chest and walked out.

"She's going to be a handful isn't she?" Rilian said turning back to Peter and the others, Edmund shook his head and called for the healer. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Well…you'll never be bored, Rilian. Let me say that. You'll never be bored." Peter smiled, he knew his daughter would be happy with Rilian, best friend for years 'cousin' the affectionate nickname to each other. It was a smart match. Rilian was the right fit for Elanor. No one else would do. No one else had a chance. Peter trusted Rilian with Elanor's life the way he would trust Edmund or Caspian with his own.

* * *

**A wet nurse, for those who don't know, is a woman who feeds an infant when the mother can't or doesn't want to. She has to be lactating, so she can have just given birth but frequent suckling will allow her to continue to lactating.**

**Review Please! Means the world! Remember NO FLAMES!**


End file.
